


ART: The Strange Affair Of The Ghost On Franklin Street

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Ghost Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Shower Sex, clothed/naked sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are Private Investigators working on the same case out of the same office. The problem is that Jared lives in 2013 and Jensen died back in 1947.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Strange Affair Of The Ghost On Franklin Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strange Affair Of The Ghost On Franklin Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171429) by [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21). 



> extra illustration for her Reverse Bang fic  
> (WARNING!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS, YOU SHOULD READ FIC FIRST!)  
>  **notes (for ART)** : Thank you for kittehs and [](http://saltandburnboys.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saltandburnboys.livejournal.com/)**saltandburnboys** and keep_waking_up for their support throughout the whole thing :)  
> 

fic:

 **Title:** The Strange Affair Of The Ghost On Franklin Street  
 **Pairing & Characters:** Jared/Jensen, Felicia Day, Danneel Harris, Alaina Huffman, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Sheppard, and Sadie the dog.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Words:** ~17.000  
 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen are Private Investigators working on the same case out of the same office. The problem is that Jared lives in 2013 and Jensen died back in 1947.

 **Warnings:** major character deaths (but happy ending, I promise!), two time lines, multiple POVs, major plot, burlesque stripping, masturbation, voyeurism, mobsters, violence, possession by a ghost, copious amounts of alcohol and smoking, inappropriate novelty t-shirts.

links to fic: [Part one](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/23904.html) \- [Part two](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/24137.html).  
or on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171429)

  
(click on them for original sized versions)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/35461/35461_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/35986/35986_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/36414/36414_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/36123/36123_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/35753/35753_original.jpg)

art post also on [LJ](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/17058.html)


End file.
